My Boy Micoo
My Boy Micoo is the Twenty-Eighth chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-Eight “But Phy your arm,” a worried Trent said. “We need to get you to a doctor.” “Never mind me,” Phy groaned as Trent helped carry him out of the hole. “If the other Achievement Hunters are as strong as Ray, then the others need as much help as they can get.” “But Phy those guys are a lot stronger than you make them out to be.” “…You may be right but it always helps to have additional allies,” Phy retorted as his left hand burst into flames. Trent stumbled back in surprise. “What are you doing?” “Searing the wound closed. It will help stop the bleeding temporarily, but eventually I will need to see a doctor.” Phy gazed skyward at the Tower. “Come one let’s go.” Before the two could continue on, a person spoke out, “I have a quick question for you two.” Trent and Phy turned around and Phy’s eyes widen as he recognized Archduke Duke standing across the hole from them. “I hope Tsuyoshi and Miku are okay,” Izumi asked as she and the rest of the boys raced up the stairs. “They will be fine,” Akio muttered. “Miku an Elementalist just like you guys.” “WHAT,” Hotaru was so stunned that he ended up running headfirst into the wall? “When did she become an Elementalist?” “It appears that she always had the ability,” Satoru answered as he helped Hotaru get his head unstuck from the wall. “We will just add it to the list of questions that she has left unanswered.” “And more importantly we have to focus on bringing these guys to justice,” Hotaru said as he regained his posture. The four resumed their running up the stairs and burst into what appeared to be the main office. “Weird,” Izumi said as they slowly made their way into the office. “You would think that one of them would be guarding this office?” “Maybe they got scared and ran away,” Hotaru offered. Akio held up his hand for silence. “Do you guys hear what I hear?” They listened hard and soon they could hear muffled pounding against the wall. “It sounds like there is someone on the other side of this door,” Satoru said as he put his hand on the doorknob. “Don’t open that door or you will doom us all,” a voice called out. The group turned around and saw Jack and Ryan standing there. “What lies beyond that door is an unspeakable horror unlike anything you have ever seen,” Ryan said. “So don’t open it.” “Okay then…” Satoru muttered as he removed his hand off of the knob. “So where’s your chicken of a boss,” Hotaru asked? “Don’t insult Geoff,” Jack spat out. “Only we are allowed to insult him on a regular basis.” However, Ryan answered by pointing at the bookshelf behind them. “Only two of you can take the secret elevator to reach him.” “Ryan! Why would you tell them that,” Jack asked? Ryan shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m mad…so I don’t make any sense.” Hotaru turned to his friends. “Okay I’m going to go after Geoff. You guys can handle these two clowns right?” Akio snorted. “Do you even have to ask such a stupid question,” he said as he drew his blade. Hotaru nodded and began to walk towards the bookshelf. However, Izumi grabbed his hand. “Hotaru I’m going with you.” Hotaru blinked in confusion. “Um…sure if you want too. But can you give me my hand back?” She blushed and let go of his hand. The two made their way past Jack and Ryan and entered the secret elevator. After the ding of the elevator closing sounded, Ryan vanished as Satoru fell face first against the floor. Ryan’s hand appeared from the floor, holding onto Satoru’s ankle. “Now let’s play,” Jack said as he waddled forward. Tsuyoshi pulled out his small dagger and raced at Gavin. “Calm down,” Gavin called out in a shrill voice as he aimed both of his hands at Tsuyoshi. Waves of energy flew out of his fingertips and hit Tsuyoshi. He braced for the impact, but nothing happened… except for the fact that he was that he was moving in slow motion. “As you can see, I have the power to slow you down,” Gavin cheerfully said as he walked towards the slow Tsuyoshi. “Unfortunately there is a limit of this ability, so I can’t go crazy with it,” Gavin informed Tsuyoshi as he picked the dagger out of his hands and tossed it to the side. “I can only slow you down for about 30 seconds. By the way have you ever heard of Mark Nutt?” Across the room, Michael was engaged in little fisticuffs with Miku. Michael called out, “Gavin stop messing around and finish him off.” Gavin sighed. “Sure thing Micoo.” Before he could strike, the 30 seconds was over and Tsuyoshi managed to bonk Gavin’s enlarged nose with his clenched fist. Gavin staggered backwards. “Owie you wonk. That really hurt.” Tsuyoshi didn’t respond and instead kicked Gavin in the stomach, causing the British dude to squeak out what sounded like obscure mating calls. Michael shouted, “Gavin!” He turned to Miku and said, “Sorry but I’m going to end this in one blow.” Michael threw a punch at Miku’s face; however Miku simply caught it with her hand. “You’re no fun,” she whispered to an extremely shocked Michael. She then grabbed his fist and flung him towards the wall. Before he could make slam against it, Gavin shot a wave at Michael, causing the impact to slow down and nullified the damaged. Gavin hurried over to Michael’s side. “Michael you’re my boy. And I won’t let anything happen to you.” Michael grinned. “Team Nice Dynamite to the end,” he said as he took Gavin’s hand to get to his feet. “After we trash these losers, let’s go enjoy a nice meal somewhere.” “Sounds nifty. I’ll take anything except wet soggy bread.” The two faced Miku and Tsuyoshi. “Alright let’s show these two the true super power of teamwork,” Gavin exclaimed in a dramatic pose. “Don’t ruin the moment Gavin.” “Sorry Micoo.” On the main floor, Ray staggered across the floor, his face bleeding freely. “Damn that Phy,” he spat out. “Not having a good day are we,” a female voice asked? Ray glanced over and saw a grinning Temperance walking towards him. “What do you want Remnant?” “Where’s Charity?” “Dead. I killed her since she jumped in the way to protect our enemy.” Temperance went silent. “Now that is a shame…” “You don’t sound very upset,” Ray asked? “Well since she died in the line of duty to get keep both sides fighting…then its fine by me.” “…I understand now. You set this whole thing up,” Ray said through gritted teeth. “Correct. And now that you know…we can’t let you live.” Footsteps emerged from behind Temperance as Ray recognized the fake Corpirate. “I should’ve known that it would be you to turn against us…” The elevator dinged and Hotaru and Izumi walked out and caught their breaths as they realized that they were on top of the tower. “How the hell did you guys find the elevator,” Geoff called out, his coat flowing in the wind? “Easy we are more smarter than you realized,” Hotaru responded. “Ryan told you didn’t he?” “He did,” Izumi said, causing Hotaru to look at her disdainfully. “What? I was raised not to tell a lie.” “Well it doesn’t matter,” Geoff said. “After all I will put an end to this charade. Right here…right now!” Trivia Write the second section of your page here.